Conventionally, dibutyl lauroyl glutamide and dibutyl ethylhexanoyl glutamide have been known as an oil gelling agent used in the production of cosmetics, and they have been used in the production of oily cosmetics such as lipstick and lip gloss (Patent Document 1). In addition, the use of dibutyl lauroyl glutamide and dibutyl ethylhexanoyl glutamide in water-in-silicone oil type emulsions or water-in-oil type emulsified cosmetics has also been studied (Patent Document 2, Patent Document 3).